Footwear that is currently available and marketed as being “waterproof and breathable”, moisture vapor permeable but not air permeable, has been found by the user to be excessively hot, wet and uncomfortable. The reason for this discomfort is that most conventional waterproof and moisture vapor transmissive footwear is not air permeable. The waterproof liner is most commonly made of a bicomponent laminate, which has one part made of monolithic polyurethane that is air impermeable. The user's foot is therefore completely sealed without access to fresh air.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this limitation on comfort caused in part by air impermeable materials and in part by moisture vapor transmitting materials. A further advantage to the present invention is the potential for reducing the proportion of expensive components while maintaining or enhancing the moisture vapor transmitting performance of the improved upper liner. Yet another advantage is to optimize the use of materials in areas of footwear that may be susceptible to wear or damage.